The Power of 8 Seekers and Duelists
by ItsaTwix
Summary: Long story short: This will be happening the same time as the Huntik episodes, except with a twist as I will include some characters o3o. Thank you? - My first Fanfic
1. Chapter 0: The Ancient Battle of 8

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, 5d and Zexal related features, such as cards and characters of this story belongs to Konami, Shonen Jump and VIZ. While all Huntik related characters and titans belong to Jetix, Rainbow, Big Bocca, and Rai Fiction.

Prologue: A story before the Titans and Duel Monsters

It was 5000 years ago in Axum at night, where the first seeker Casterwill, who had finished sealing away the final legendary titan, along with 7 other sorcerers were in battle against a beast that was neither a Titan or a monster from the shadow realm, a creature named Bicreal.

No one knew how it came to the world, but Bicreal was said to have crawled from the times from which no one knew of. It's pine tree brown body had the build 100 times the buffest human on earth. And it's four legs pointed out in four directions, north, south, east and west. The most mysterious of all was Bicreal head which seemed like someone had taken a spiders head and super sized the eyes and made them blood red in color.

"_Touchram!_" declared Casterwill as a bright green electric like beam shot at one of Bicreal four legs with such force that it fell back. However, it did not last long, even though Bicreal was a colossal titan towering over 100 feet tall, it was faster than a jaguar running at full speed. It then got back up and shot a beam of pure black energy, which erased everything in it's path. It was blocked by Casterwill's magical shield when the old, albeit strong man shouted,"_Honor Guard!_"

The seven others were from a kingdom in Egypt, each of them posessed powers to call forth monsters from the shadows thanks to their mystical artifacts. They were the millennium items, which could be identified since they seemed to be made of pure gold and the symbol of an eye wielded onto it.

The king of the seven was a spikey, black haired man with red and yellow lines at the edges with tan skin. Around his neck was an upside down pyramid that had the eye symbol in the middle and it seemed the pyramid was a puzzle, the millennium puzzle. He wore a cloak that covered his gold accessories and toga like overall, on his arm was a wing like gauntlet that had three ovals on each layer of the wing.

His name, was Atem.

"Everyone, help that seeker defeat the beast! It is one of the ancient beings of creation, Bicreal!" commanded Atem. And with that he held up his gauntlet and called, "_Come forth! Dark Magician_!"

Back in his kingdom, one of the surrounding pyramids lit up a blue light at the top and it flew to the battle ground of which they were at. The light collided with the ground in front of Atem and caused a shockwave that blew the sand around it away, leaving a huge crater.

From there, flew out a magician who had spikey purple armor and straight purple hair, in his hand was a green staff. It flew towards Bicreal, which kept blasting out the black beam and repelled it with his own black magic attack. And kept the being at bay temporarily.

His followers however, didn't get a chance to lift a finger as the dark energy knocked them all unconscious.

Casterwill, who just barely protected himself with the barrier decided to use a spell he never thought he would use, as it would disrupt the very fabric of creation. Needless, to say if he didn't, there would be anything left to disrupt if he didn't stop it.

"_Double spell, Everfight! Hyper Stride!_" Casterwill as he was bathed in an orange light that healed his wounds and his feet were bathed in blue as he ran to the unconscious sorcerers and gathered their millennium items.

"What are you planning to do with those artifacts? All of them together will be too powerful for you to use!" said Atem. Bicreal, who was annoyed with the Dark Magician roared forth a wind that blasted the magician and everyone else into the sand. And with that, the king called out one of the Egyptian Gods, that is known even in the world of seekers,"**Come forth! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!**" And the sky turned cloudy and dark, thunder roared and lightning crashed to the earth as a red and black dragon longer than Bicreal flew down to the land.

However, being a creature of creation, Bicreal shot a black bubble at Slifer, which seemed like a seeker's power. When the bubble collided with Slifer, it exploded in a red and blue light, scattering the dragon's essence everywhere. Shocked, Atem couldn't believe it, a god, one of the most strongest creatures of the shadows, was destroyed by one single attack.

"I know what I'm doing, I've been on this planet longer than you have magician, so let me cast my spell, and call back your monster,"assured Casterwill.

After the injured Dark Magician was called back, Casterwill shouted,"**Clear the field for me, King Basilisk!**" The amulet in his hand then grew a dark purple as a reptile like giant appeared with red eyes and wings and green armor that was outlined with gold flew to the sandy battleground.

"Quickly! _Dread Gaze_!" Casterwill as King Basilisk turned Bicreal to stone.

It seems like he is petrified in stone, it's over, Atem thought, but it was short lived when cracks started to appear on the stone covered creature, okay never mind.

"I better finish this job fast! _Double spell, Eight Break and Power Transfer!_" casted the seeker as the statue broke into eight pieces and turned to light' which was transferred into the 7 millennium items and the Amulet of Will, a pendant the size of a big cookie and was a golden color, plus in the middle was 4 gems, consisting of red, yellow, green and blue.

Unknown to him however, when he did the spell, the doubling effect broke Bicreal not into 8, but 16 pieces. The ones sealed inside the items and amulet were the Titan half of Bicreal, while the other 8 were the duel monsters half, but to the eyes of everyone, they were human, who ran and fled.

Before the other sorcerers awoke, Casterwill had a talk with Atem.

" I may have broken him into pieces, but he can still be joined back together, in the state we currently are, none of us together can even hope of defeating this creature,"said Casterwill," I believe it is best if we scatter these objects through time, in hopes that they will reach the right hands, and to one who has the power over seekers and shadow duelists."

" But the millennium items, my men need these to defend the kingdom," worried Atem." What will happen without them?"

"Do not worry, I can create equivalent millennium items to yours,"reassured Casterwill. And with that he said," Copy Cat!" A bright golden glow surrounded them and then fell the perfect replicas of the millennium items and an Amulet of Will.

Casterwill then used his final spell," Time Scatter!" And the objects that held Bicreal exploded into a golden dust, along with the original Amulet of Will, traveling into the future.

As soon as the objects were gone, Casterwill fell into the alarmed hands of Atem and began to die from all the work it had taken to break up Bicreal.

"CASTERWILL? WHATS HAPPENING? DONT GO YET! YOU HAVEN'T REVEALED THE TIME PERIODS OF WHICH YOU SENT THEM!" shouted Atem, waking his followers as they examined their surroundings and rushed to the two men.

Casterwill merely chuckled and whispered," Past this tale onto the next generations, so that it may be remembered throughout time." With that he began:

In the shadows of the night

When you face the darkness

Call upon the power of the light

Let your heart be fearless

Never give it up

Never give it up

There's a secret lost in time

There's an ancient story

One for all and all for one

Fighting for the glory

Never give it up

Never give it up

If you're strong enough

Everybody hunting go

And with that, Casterwill gazed up into the sky and said," The stars, I cannot see them..." As he passed away, his body turned to dust as a final enchantment.

Soon after, another demon appeared to the land, a monstrous creature from the shadows, a monster named Zorc. And you guys know what happened then.

And in the far future, in separate years, 7 individuals received the millennium items while one received the Amulet of Will, but along with the powerful artifacts, came greater danger than the shadow realm and the organization, the Octreal, the unsealed half of Bicreal.


	2. Chapter 1: A Puzzling Discovery

**Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, 5d and Zexal related features, such as cards and characters of this story belongs to Konami, Shonen Jump and VIZ. While all Huntik related characters and titans belong to Jetix, Rainbow, Big Bocca, and Rai Fiction.**

**When there's a (Number/Number) it's the attack and defense of a monster (Atk/Def)**

**_Chapter One: The Puzzling Discovery_**

Dennis: 600

Connor: 8000

"Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, finish him off with Zombie Fire Blast!" ordered Connor. With that command, the decaying dragon shot a dark purple and blue flame at Dennis making him fall back and depleting the remainder of his life points. Since the game was over, the holograms which were produced by the duel disks faded away.

"Dennis, have you ever thought of getting another deck? This is the fourth time you lost to me this week," said Connor. " Don't you ever get tired of losing?" Without even waiting for an answer, Connor Jestique left, his spikey black hair standing out against the setting sun and the glittering river next to them.

Dennis Casterwill just sighed and got off the dry ground and began walking home. The 16 year old thought about what Connor had said, but shook the light brown hair on his head. It wasn't possible, the 5'6 teen lived in the poorer outskirts of Venice, Italy and was in a foster home since his parents had died in a fire. He doesn't go to school but he was as smart as the people of his age. Of course no one knew he was from one of the poorer districts of Venice since he dressed like your average teen. Today, to match his eye color, his clothing consisted of a green tank top, black jeans and green sneakers.

If only he knew how my life is thought Dennis. His lightly tan skin stood out against the dark alley shortcut that he was walking through, when suddenly a golden light started to glow out in front of him.

"What in the world?" Dennis wondered as he was being blinded, it seemed to be headed towards the blinded boy

"Hold out your hands..." came a distant old man's voice. Dennis wasn't sure if he should trust this voice, since this light was beginning to hurt his eyes and plus it did pop out of nowhere.

But then again... Anything to stop this blinding light thought Dennis. With that he held his hands out and felt a triangular prism like shape. When he made contact the light became even brighter blinding him completely. Finally, the light subsided and Dennis wasn't in Venice's dark alley anymore.

"Is this heaven?" Dennis said to himself. The floor seemed to be made up of clouds, yet the pure white substance was solid enough to stand on. Mysteriously there were also Greek columns with gold trimmings at the edges. But most weirdest of all was the objects in his hands, one was a puzzle made of gold and it looked like it could be taken apart and there was a string attached to it by a ring. In his other hand were five different white pendants and a Duel Monsters deck. Without bothering to examine the objects, he placed them in his pockets.

"Not quite, this is the sanctuary within your mind, your soul so to speak," explained the voice from earlier. Dennis spun around to see a tall yet old man with a staff in his hand. His beard was long and grey. His hat was a dark blue with golden horns extending out in the front of the hat. Like his hat, his robe was also dark blue with gold lines going across it. On both wrists were gold gauntlets. The most strangest things were his eyes, they seemed old and kind and yet, Dennis sensed a tremendous power underneath it.

"My soul? I don't understand. This place is different than I thought it would be, I thought it would be more darker and dreadful considering my poor background," said Dennis. He then began to question the old man. "Who are you? What was that light earlier? Why did it happen to me?"

"Slow down my descendant, you are a Casterwill, an heir to a noble family. My name is Casterwill, the first seeker to have brought titans, or mystical creatures to this planet. However I am just the spirit of him, I am not flesh and blood," explained Casterwill," That light was one of the eight parts of Bicreal a dangerous being of creation. It was causing chaos around Egypt 5000 years ago, and we back then did not have the power to stopt it. So, we sent it into the future, because I know that there will be a time where Bicreal will be destroyed. You have been chosen to guard the soul of Bicreal, so you will protect the millennium puzzle because your soul is pure regardless of who you are."

He lifted his hands and they glowed gold, the puzzle which resided in Dennis' pocket flew out in a golden glow and rested itself around the teen's neck. When it rested, the blonde was surrounded in a gold light. However, the 16 year old still wasn't sure.

"There's a catch isn't there?"questioned Dennis. He knows his fair share of anime and movies like Sailor Moon, Bakugan and Power Rangers to know that with the power to protect, comes enemies. And his life was troubling enough, so he didn't need more problems in his life.

"As far as I am aware of, there is none,"said Casterwill. " No one in there right mind would try to release Bicreal, unless it was the being himself, but that's impossible because-" He was cut off as a dark energy blast entered the realm destroying one of the columns. Then entered an early twenties year old woman with blonde hair, a black beret, sunglasses, fur overall coat and boots.

"Who are you? How did you enter Dennis' soul realm?"asked Casterwill. The woman didn't reply instead said," Augerfrost." An ice blue beam shot at Casterwill, but was blocked when the spirit shouted,"Honor Guard!" The impact however shot Casterwill into one of the columns.

"Casterwill!" cried Dennis. And rushed over to the fallen spirit. "Are you alright?"

"Hmph, I expect better from the seeker who sealed us away long ago," said the woman. She then stepped forward to two and took off her sunglasses, revealing her coal black eyes, "I am Ladina and I've come retrieve the part of Bicreal that resides in the boy."

"It is too late, the boy has already bonded with the millennium puzzle,"chuckled Casterwill. " It will not leave him by force and cannot be taken from him."

"Unless I defeat him in a duel, isn't that right?" amused Ladina. "For your knowledge, I am one of the eight unsealed parts of Bicreal and I happen to excell at this game." She held her hand out and a dark aura appeared around her forearms, when it cleared a dark duel disk appeared.

"But that's impossible! I sealed them all away myself!" shouted the spirit. However, Casterwill then faded away, because the energy it took him to exist ran out.

"Well obviously, you must've did something wrong, because it's not sealed into 8, but 16 parts! And 8 of them are out to get the pieces back!" shouted Dennis.

What do I do? thought Dennis If I give the puzzle to her, then she will go after the others and those kids have a hard time against a lady who can shoot energy beams! I've got to make a stand here... Or at least try to. I don't even know what deck I just got...

"You are Dennis, correct?"asked Ladina. She pointed at him and said," Give up the piece nice and easy or duel me, got that?"

"I hear you,"said Dennis. "And I choose to duel!"

He then stood up and held out his arm also. This is my soul realm... So this better work, thought Dennis. Appear, Appear Appear... A golden light, like the one in the alley began to glow and bathed his surroundings. When it subsided a white duel disk with gold linings at the edges and the field, deck and graveyard slots. At the end of the left and right of the disk's monster field rested wings, angelic like wings. He then took the deck he recieved when he entered his soul realm and placed it in his deck slot.

Ladina said," Let's make a deal, if I win I'll take back Anidal, who is sealed inside the pendant, if you win I'll join myself in there with him, but I doubt you will win. Agreed?"

"It seems fair, so it's a deal."

"I'll defeat you and take back my Bicreal part!"

"DUEL!"

Dennis: 8000

Ladina: 8000

Up until now, Dennis had been playing with the same random cards he had for years and always lost because of it, but his knowledge and ruling of the game, combined with the new deck might give him a chance against her

When both players drew the first 5 cards, Dennis leaped with joy inside. They were Lightsworns! These cards are the ones he always dreamed of having, even though they can be outclassed by many decks nowadays, their purpose is pure, to defend the light and defeat the darkness, just like the situation he's in. However, not ever using them before was quite a problem for him.

"I'll start first!" said Ladina. With that she drew and examined the six cards in her hand, " I play the spell card Trade-In, by discarding one level 8 or higher monster from my hand, I can draw two cards!" She proceeded to discard Dark Lord Superbia from her hand and drew two cards. "I then set one monster facedown and two cards facedown. Your turn mortal!"

"Alright, let's see what we can do with this," Dennis said as he drew a card from his new deck and began reading their descriptions to learn their effects.

"If you are actually reading the cards effects," stated Ladina."Don't expect me to go easy. And read faster, you're wasting my time!" She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright! Please wait a bit longer. Umm.. I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (1800/1200) in attack mode." A glowing white armored warrior with a pure white sword and red cape came to the field, his white hair blending into the realm. "I then play the field spell, Realm of Light! Whenever a card or cards are sent from my deck to the graveyard from effect, it gains one light counter and for every counter, my Lightsworn monsters gain 100 attack and defense points for each one." The area around them began to shake as tall white buildings began to emerge from the clouds and reached for the sky, which was glowing brightly.

"Now attack the face down! Holy Slash!" ordered Dennis. "Whenever he attacks a monster, he gains 300 attack points!" The warrior of light unsheathed his sword and charged at the face down and slashed down. He was bounced back when the monster revealed to be two small fairies, one pink and one blue, both of them had golden rings around their waist.

"A splendid try, but all attacks are useless against my Gellenduo (1700/0)," laughed Ladina.

"Argh... This is going to be difficult," worried Dennis,"I set two cards face down and end my turn. Jain's effect kicks in and I send the top two cards from my deck to the grave. And let's not forget Realm of Light! It gains one counter." He then sent Wulf Lightsworn Beast (2100/300) and Mirror Force to the graveyard.

"Then my Wulf's effect kicks in, whenever he's sent from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon him to the field!" A white humanoid wolf then emerged from under the floor and appeared on the field his golden claws gleaming and its staff ready for battle.

Hey I'm getting the hang of this deck... It seems that I have to send cards from my deck to the graveyard to use this deck's potential thought Dennis.

"An amusing, but worthless performance child, by Gellenduo's effect, if I sacrifice it for a fairy-type monster it can count for two tributes. Now let the light become darkness and life come to an end! Take the field, Dark Lord Asmodeus (3000/2500)," called Ladina. A purple winged, black helmeted Fallen Angel descended to the field, its dark black and white armor resonated evil from within.

"I then play the spell card Foolish Burial! With this card I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose Athena (2600/1200)! Next I reveal my face down Call of the Haunted, with this I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and I choose Dark Lord Superbia (2900/2400)." Another dark angel appeared with blood red wings and dark blue armor.

"Whoa! This is too much to handle, two high leveled monsters at once?" cried Dennis. His eyes amazed, yet afraid of what would happen if he were to lose.

"That's not all dearie, Superbia's effect activates! When it is special summoned from the graveyard, it can bring another fairy with it. And guess what fairy I just put in the graveyard. Descend from the heavens and assist the darkness, Athena!" ordered the woman. Lightning came from the bright sky and a gray haired female in sparkling white gown, electric spear, round shield and red lips that stood out against her light fair skin and wise, gray eyes flew down.

"I think I'll go at you with full force! Lets go at him!"said Ladina. "Athena, attack Wulf with Trident Spear!" Athena lifted her spear and blasted a grey electric blast at Wulf, turning it to ash.

Dennis: 7600

Ladina: 8000

"Superbia attack Jain, use utter darkness!" Superbia flew up to Jain and shot the sharp blood red feathers at the paladin, reducing him to shreds.

Dennis: 6600

Ladina: 8000

She's going all out Dennis thought Just how important is this Bicreal?

"Now knock him down! Asmodeus attack him directly!" she declared. The dark winged angel then began to charge a black beam and aimed it at Dennis.

"I don't think so, I activate my facedown Dimensional Prison, when you declare an attack with a monster, it's removed from play!" said the teen. A warp in the space in front of the dark angel pulled it into another dimension.

"You will pay for that!"growled Ladina."I conclude my turn."

"Its my pleasure," Dennis said. He drew and examined his hand, looking for a way to defeat the two monsters."I activate my own Call of the Haunted and bring back Jain! But he leaves the field for my next monster, Celestia Lightsworn Fairy (2300/1200)." A white haired fairy with bright wings and a golden staff descend gracefully to the realm.

"Her effect comes into play when she is summoned by sacrificing a Lightsworn monster, by sending four cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy two cards that you control. And I choose Athena and Superbia! Plus as an added bonus Realm of Light gains another counter (2)." He sent Ryu Lightsworn Hunter, Glorious Illusion, Honest and another Realm of Light to the graveyard.

"Let's have a taste of your own medicine, Celestia show Ladina the light, Sworn Judgment!" Celestia then flew to Ladina and lifted her staff to blind the woman.

Dennis: 6600

Ladina: 5500

"A lucky shot, I'm beginning to wonder why you're doing this, you are a mere child tampering in the world of darkness," Ladina said." Just hand over the soul and give up." Her coal black eyes stared into his and he felt himself wanting to give in. He was about to, but then it might destroy the world as he knows it.

Don't think bad thoughts, Don't think bad thoughts Dennis said to himself

"I'm doing it for the Casterwill name, if it's a noble family, then I'll do what I have to to stop you. Plus, shooting an energy beam at a spirit isn't exactly nice. I then set one more facedown and end my turn."

"So you're not going to hand it over then, I will get that piece back!"Ladina said" I activate the spell Premature Burial, by paying 800 life points, I can resurrect a monster from my grave."

Dennis: 6600

Ladina: 4700

"Arise from thy grave, Athena!" And she emerged from the clouds with a glare that could kill a whole army. "Now attack that knockoff for a fairy, Trident Spear!" Both fairies shot beams at each other one light and one electric, but it was clear the goddess was far more superior and Celestia was defeated.

Dennis: 6500

Ladina: 4700

"Now I believe it is your turn child,"smirked Ladina.

Athena again? I wonder why she chose that over Superbia... Dennis wondered

"Alright I activate the spell card Card Destruction! Now we have to send all our cards from our hand to the graveyards and draw the same amount to our hands,"explained Dennis. He then placed Garoth Lightsworn Warrior and Lightsworn Spiral in the graveyard and drew two cards while Ladina drew two." I'll finish it off by setting a monster in defense mode."

"Getting scared are you? Now be afraid, normally this monster would require two tributes, but if it's a fairy monster I'll just use one. I sacrifice the goddess of wisdom Athena to bring out a more terrifying monster, may all the darkest wishes come to life, come out and destroy, Dark Lord Desire(3000/2800)!" Ladina shouted.

"Now attack the facedown monster!"

"I hope you weren't expecting to destroy anything, because that was Marshmallon (300/200) and it can't be destroyed by battle and you lose 1000 life points for attacking it!"

Dennis: 6500

Ladina: 3700

"Then too bad for you! I activate Desire's effect by dropping it's attack points by 1000 permanently I can send one monster from your field to the graveyard. Now Desire, Apocalypse Nightmare!" The dark angel with dark blue wings and black and gold armor sliced Marshmallon to pieces and incinerated it in a black flame before it could recover. "And I'll finish it with a facedown."

"Let's see how you'll do against this challenge," said Ladina.

"I'm sure I'll pass with flying colors," replied Dennis. After drawing he declared, "With 4 different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I bring out Judgment Dragon (3000/2500)!" A white dragon with white wings flew down to the sky. "I activate it's effect, by paying 1000 life points I can destroy every card on the field besides itself, Judgment Destruction!"

Dennis: 5500

Ladina: 3700

The dragon then destroyed every card on the field by blasting a pure white energy beam on them. At first Desire maintained a dark shield barrier around it, but then cracks of light started to appear and broke it, drowning the Dark Lord in light, wiping it out of reality.

"Now attack her directly, Holy Judging!" ordered Dennis. Judgment Dragon shot another, more precise, beam at Ladina, knocking her off her feet.

Dennis: 5500

Ladina: 700

"I end my turn, and Judement Dragon's effect has me sending four cards from my deck to the graveyard and Realm of Light gains another counter (3)! He then sent Charge of Light Brigade, Cyber Dragon, Dust Tornado and Royal Decree to the graveyard. "Your move, Ladina."

"How dare you put me in such a predicament? I will end you if it's the last thing I do!" Ladina swore as she got off the ground. "I bring out my last resort, the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Superbia again! But this time I'll bring back Splendid Venus (2800/2400), which was discarded because of your Card Destruction." A bright golden armored fairy with a round tipped staff descended to the earth." Her effect makes it so that all non-fairy type monsters lose 400 attack and defense points."

"Say what? But your monsters are 2800 and 2900 and both fairies... While mines a dragon so that means.." Dennis said. He watched as his Dragon's attack went from 3000 to 2600.

"Now prepare to suffer! Splendid Venus attack that dragon, Bright Light!" Venus then flew up to the dragon and both monsters shot a beam of light but Splendid Venus' light weakened the strength of Judgment Dragon and destroyed it out of existence.

Dennis: 5100

Ladina: 700

"And now, Dark Lord Superbia, attack! Utter Darkness!" Superbia flew up to Dennis at quick speed and shot volleys of red feathers at him. One of them managed to cut his cheek.

Dennis: 2200

Ladina: 700

"And with that, I set one card facedown and conclude my turn, there is nothing you can do anymore, humph," said Ladina. From the looks of things, she has won the duel. " I think it would be better if you just gave me the Puzzle to spare yourself the embarrassment."

"Listen, in the world of dueling, the game isn't over until the last card, or life point is gone, my turn!" said Dennis. Although in his mind, he was sure he was going to lose, with no cards in the field and a Wulf in his hand, he doesn't have hope in surviving. However, he smiled when he saw the card he drew at the start of his turn. "I'm sorry Ladina, but you're going to have to say hello to Anidal for me. I bring out my other Judgment Dragon! A second white dragon descended from the sky. "Now, I activate it's effect to destroy every other card on the field!"

Dennis: 1200

Ladina: 700

Judgment Dragon then blasted a blast of light at both Superbia and Venus, the two fairies tried to hold it back with their own beams, darkness and light put together and it looked like our hero was going to actually make it….

"Trap card, reveal yourself!" cried the woman. The recently set facedown flipped itself, to reveal a Stardust Dragon taking flight. "Stardust Road! Activate your effect!" Dennis looked bewildered, he can't lose here, he just can't. Ladina continued, "When you activate a card that would destroy 2 or more card I control, I can negate and destroy your monster, plus I can summon Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

The trap card burst into a green light and a white dragon with a smaller body structure than Judgment Dragon appear and blasted a sonic beam at the dragon of light. It exploded with a loud BOOM and Dennis was knocked off his feet.

"I can't… lose…. here… not if the world is at stake…" murmured Dennis. He was barely standing, but with only Wulf in his hand, he couldn't do anything. "Turn … end"

_I'm sorry I failed you Casterwill_ he cried to himself.

"Well then, it's been nice, but your short time of glory is over. Dark Lord Superbia, finish off that human with Utter Darkness!" ordered Ladina. The dark fairy rose up to Dennis and loaded an orb of dark power and launched it at Dennis, it made contact with him and he cried from pain and fell.

Dennis: 0

Ladina: 700

The monsters faded away and Ladina walked up to Dennis, her heels clicking on the floor, who began glowing in a green fire, which was being absorbed into her. She closed her eyes and murmured, "Welcome back, Anidal my love."

"Indeed, now prepared to be sealed along with him!" said an old voice. She turned around to see Casterwill back in the soul of Dennis. "Vine Grip!" Vines of leaves began to sneak their way towards Ladina, holding her captive.

"This wasn't part of the deal! I won this duel, not the boy!" she yelled, struggling to get free.

_Will I really be captured like this…? Jason…. Please save me…. _she prayed.

"_Bolt Flare_,"said a young and calm voice. The fire spell burned up the vines that Casterwill laid onto Ladina. Casterwill looked at the source of the attack to see a boy in his late teen years. He had blood red hair, a red t-shirt with a black heart on it, black jeans and red sneakers. Like Ladina, his eyes were coal black, only they resonated a more tremendous power.

"She may have wagered it, but I haven't," he said. He then snapped his fingers and he and Ladina began to dissolve into a black mist. "I'm proud of you Ladina, you have retrieved the first part of us back." The redhead turned to face Casterwill and promised," But heed this, we will be back to collect the parts of Bicreal. The Octreal will swear on this."

"Are you one of the 8 unsealed duel monsters half of Bicreal?" inquired Casterwill.

"That's right," he said," I am Jason, the strongest of the 8 and Ladina was simply the weakest of all of us, so there is more to come. We'll be back." With a smirk on his face, he and Ladina disappeared.

~[Later that night]~

"AAAARRRGHHHH" yelled Dennis as he bolted from his bed. Luckily, he didn't wake up anyone in his foster home, unfortunately, he fell out of his bed and collided with the floor. He got off the floor and turned on the lights.

Was all of that just a dream? thought Dennis It seemed so real. It was then he noticed next to his bed stand was the white duel disk and not one, but two decks.

"Wait a minute... I thought I only had one new deck," Dennis said to himself. But then he realized, "Wait if that wasn't a dream, then all of that is real. That means seven other kids like me are in danger. And where's the puzzle? I didn't lose it did I?" He then started to search the room and couldn't find it and began to panic, so he searched on the bed stand because it was the only place left.

Oh no... I hope that Ladina didn't take it when I lost thought Dennis. Please, let it be on the bed stand.

However, the puzzle was not there either, but along with his stuff on the bed stand were two envelopes addressed to him. The first one was a list of instructions leading him to this house belonging to a Dante Vale and it is urgent that he comes tomorrow, while the other was a note from Casterwill.

_Dennis,_

_The soul of Bicreal has been stolen from us, we cannot afford to lose anymore of the parts. You wouldn't wake up, so I transported you back home. And it's just as you have realize, there are 8 other Bicreal parts out there who want to get the pieces back. Be on your guard, I managed to absorb Ladina's deck when you were unconscious before I was interrupted. It seems that Ladina was the weakest of all the eight, please be careful their leader, Jason said there will be more to come. You must try your best to recover the Anidal part, as you are the only person that can contain it. Search for the other protectors of the Bicreal parts, they are in grave danger._

_Casterwill_

Dennis just sighed. What is he going to do? He didn't even have a clue on how to find the other protectors. And Jason said there was more to come... He had a hard time dueling Ladina and now he finds out shes the weakest of them all? Seriously? This is all too much for him and how is he going to afford all of this?Even though he's told he's from a noble family that he didn't know about until now, he lives in a poor foster home for pete's sake, they probably don't know that he exists!

"What did I get myself into...I guess I'll visit tomorrow and see what he requires," said Dennis." Then I'll look for the Casterwills for their help and then look for the others." He then put everything back on the bed stand, turned off the lights and went to back to sleep on his pillowless bed.

In the next chapter, the next protector is revealed along with the next enemy and the organization makes a move for Lok's Father's Journal, only to run into the Octreal, what will happen?Will Lok and Dennis make it to Dante in time? Will the 2nd piece be protected or will it fall into the hands of Jason and the others? Only the next chapter will tell!


	3. Chapter 2: Should've Paid Attention

_Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, 5d and Zexal related features, such as cards and characters of this story belongs to Konami, Shonen Jump and VIZ. While all Huntik related characters and titans belong to Jetix, Rainbow, Big Bocca, and Rai Fiction._

_When there's a (Number/Number) it's the attack and defense of a monster (Atk/Def)_

_So uh, sorry about a super duper late update... I had this chapter ready a while back, but then my computer got a virus and I was forced to wipe it, losing this precious chapter, and since I couldn't remeber the exact events that happened here... It's not what I planned it to be. Sorry :T I will do my best to get the next chapter up before the end of July... And guys, thank you, thank you for reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it xD_

_To be honest this fan fiction mix came to me in a dream... And I intend to put that dream in my final chapter of the fanfic! Which won't be for a while... Anyway, enjoy this one!_

Chapter 3: Should've Paid Attention to History!

"Dennnnnis! It's morning wake up before all the food is gone!" yelled a nasal voice. And then the teen heard footsteps and three knocks. "What is wrong with you? You avoid nearly ever single meal I make. Is there something you would like to say?" All of those words came out in a loud voice.

"Um... It's nothing, I'm just tired this morning. And Mrs. Janina, your cooking is magnificent, it's just that I'm too busy to be at home," lied Dennis. He quickly got out of bed to find clothes to put on and took the closest things at hand: a white beanie, a white t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and brown white sneakers. Sadly, since he was in a foster home, all his clothes were hand me downs, but he was grateful for it. Dennis placed two pendants around his neck and the other three in one of his pockets and the decks in boxes that were on the black belt he wore.

He opened the door to find the skinny, puffy hair woman waiting impatiently for him. Mrs. Janina was once a model, and clearly, she still thinks she is, with her overdone red lipstick and 1 can of hairspray a day. She wore a fake shimmering diamond necklace with matching earrings along with a dress she got from Beverly Hills, California, where everything a woman wore was a dress size waaaayy to small and the lengths were too short, several years ago. Her blonde hair unnatural compared to Ladina's.

"Well? What are you staring at? Are you going to eat or not? Because there are chores for you to do and you can't work on an empty stomach," said Mrs. Janina." Plus I made your favorite! Papaya and garlic waffles...!" She pauses for a moment. "Or were they Cindy's favorite...?" She then clapped her hands together on the right side and enthusiastically said," Oh well, let's forget that! Anyway, it's your turn to clean the gutters on the roof, so chop-chop!" With that, she skipped away to wake up the other foster kids.

Dennis sighed. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled Mrs. Janina.

'Wow... After all these years I can never get over that voice' thought Dennis' I'm really surprise I'm not deaf by now and she can still hear perfectly... It's a miracle that she can't read minds. How does she stand her own voice.. '

Every morning is the same for him, his foster mother wakes him up in a disturbing way, then he has to do insane chores then he's free to do whatever he wants and has to come home before sundown or they'll lock the doors. And the food? Mrs. Janina was a great model, emphasis on was, but she's not an excellent cook. Dennis remembers the time she made a salad from grass, dandelions and wasabi, and it did not go well. It was a mystery how Dennis managed to survive for all these years.

"Um... Mrs. Janina?" said Dennis timidly.

"What do you want Dennis?" sighed the woman.

"I was wondering if I could skip breakfast and get to the gutter cleaning, I'm pretty busy today, too busy to eat."

"Really? Are you sure you want to skip the waffles? I thought you liked them."

"It's alright, I have errands to do the whole day, I'll be back before sundown," said Dennis.

"Well, my dear if you insist, just don't get into trouble. I hear there are these people in suits walking around attack civilians," cautioned Mrs. Janina. In her own way, she cared for him.

_'Could that be the Octreal?_ 'Thought Dennis.

-AFTER THE GUTTER IS CLEANED-

'Phew' thought Dennis' At least I wasn't dirty as last time. 'He thought of the time when he fell from the roof and landed in the mud.

"Well, Mrs. Janina, I'm off! I'll be home later," yelled Dennis. The boy walked out of the small wooden house and into the busy streets of the poor districts of Venice.

"Remember what I said and be careful!" cried Mrs. Janina's nasal voice. Apparently, it travels very far at her age... What is her age Dennis wondered.

"Vegetables! Get your small vegetables here! Today they're half price when you buy a pound!" cried one merchant.

"Books! Shop for books! I have mysteries, adventures, and romance books!" yelled another.

_'Gee.. I wish Lok was here, he'd love to read adventure books_' thought Dennis _'Wait... LOK! I forgot I had to meet him after his class today, and it's almost over!_' He then ran out of the poor districts of Venice to Venice Preparatory Academy, the one Lok attends.

Lok Lambert was one of Dennis' true friends that didn't care he was poor or an orphan. Lok was a bit of an adventurous person who barely paid attention in class, yet if he was determined enough, he could pass. Lok's parents were far from where Lok lives, his mother lives in an open field with his sister, but his father has been missing for a decade so far.

As Dennis arrived out of breath, the academy's bell rang. Then exited a girl with similar features to Dennis, but she wore black sneakers, maroon and pink knee socks, a red skirt and pink laced maroon shirt with matching forearm gloves that had light purple ruffles at both ends. She seemed to be deeply interested in her book.

"Watch it Indi!" shouted a student as Lok bumped into him. His light, warm blonde hair was under his latest adventure accessory that was similar to Indiana Jone's. Everyone around him laughed, but he didn't mind, instead he straightened his brown book bag. Today, Lok wore a dark long shirt under a white t-shirt and it went well with his blue jeans. On his wrists were brown gauntlets, and on either side of his belt which looked like a deck box slot was actually a small object holder.

"Lok!" yelled Dennis as he waved to the student.

"Haha Hey Dennis!" said Lok waving back.

They went up to each other and high fived.

"How's it been?" asked Lok. Well of course, it imaginative Lok can probably never imagine anything as horrible as the Octreal.

"A lot of things have happened since we last met Lok," began Dennis. They stood talking. "Yesterday I was-" He was interrupted by Lok.

"C'mon I have to talk to someone about something," said Lok. He ran after the girl who came out of classroom earlier, the one who looked similar to Dennis himself.

"Uh, Hey! Hold it! Your names Sophie right?" said Lok when he caught up to her. Dennis decided that this might be something important to Lok so he walked behind them.

"Yes, Sophie Casterwill,"she said in a sophisticated voice. Dennis froze right in his tracks, _Casterwill? Could they be related? Does she know about Bicreal?_ "Um, have we met before?" Sophie asked Lok.

"I'm Lok, I sat behind you in History all year," explained the teen.

"Oh wow, sorry I guess I never notice," Although, she didn't sound like it. But that didn't stop Lok from trying harder.

"And I sat next to you in math the year before," said Lok disappointedly. "Science before that."

And from the looks of it Sophie was very annoyed. "Look Lok, there must be a reason you stopped me right?"

"Well, I coughed out on today's review and you're the smartest girl in class," confessed Lok. "Can I borrow your notes?" When Dennis heard that he couldn't help but laugh inside, out of all these years Lok was still the same. _Always daydreaming in class_ thought Dennis _Yep, it's the same Lok._

"You seem nice and all, but I don't like cheaters," said Sophie as she began to walk away. She seemed more interested in what seemed like a crossword puzzle than talking to her classmate. "Good-bye."

_'Hm, I know Lok and even if she says no, he'll keep trying to convince her.'_

"Hey, you like crosswords?" asked Lok as he followed Sophie. Dennis walked behind her wondering if they were related or if she was a protector and what is a seeker? He remember Ladina said something about Casterwill being one.

Frankly, Sophie was fed up with Lok as she said in an annoyed tone, "It's an exercise to keep my mind sharp," snapped Sophie. "You should try it." After she said that, she tried to ditch Lok again, but he kept pressing on.

"If I can solve that puzzle in under two minutes will you help me study?" asked Lok. To reply, Sophie pointed her finger at Lok's chest.

"There's no way you have a better vocabulary than I do! Alright Lok you're on!," said the genius. She handed Lok her crossword and pen. "And who are you?"

"Me-e?" panicked Dennis. She's talking to him? Why's she talking to him?

"Yes you, you're Lok's friend aren't you?" said Sophie casually. She put her left hand on her hip and her right hand towards Dennis, palm facing the blue sky.

"Well, Yeah I'm his friend." He paused and took a deep breath, "Do you know an ancestor of yours named Casterwill that was a seeker?" asked Dennis. He regretted it when those words came out of his mouth, Sophie looked at him with wide green eyes and she couldn't speak for at least 5 seconds.

She pulled his white shirt with her fist and hissed in his ear, "I don't know how you know about Casterwill, but if you are an enemy, I will NOT hesitate to destroy you." And she let him go, so far one minute passed. Sophie then smiled brightly, "So what's your name?"

"Um.. I think we might know each other. My name is Dennis, Dennis Casterwill."said Dennis. He was nervous, what if she think he's lying and attacks him? _'Something tells me she has powers that surpases Ladina '_thought Dennis.

"You can't be seri-"started Sophie. She was interrupted when Lok finished the puzzle.

"Hey Sophie! I'm done," laughed Lok. He threw the puzzle and pen at Sophie.

"We'll talk later Dennis," whispered Sophie. She faced Lok with a shocked expression. "You cannot be serious, that was only.." Sophie checks her watch,"90 seconds!" shouted the girl.

"Give it to me. You probably just filled it with random letters!" doubted Sophie. She began examining the clues, then the answers he filled in.

"Mmmhmm... That's right... Uh huh... Correct," examined the brunette. While she was correcting Dennis and Lok talked.

"Dude! How'd you finish that in less than 2 minutes? Did you really get those correct?" asked Dennis. "You know, Sophie is a nice person, how often does she lose her temper?"

"Isnt it obvious? I love solving puzzles since my dad was a puzzle maker himself. It wasn't that hard," explained Lok. He glanced over to Sophie who was in awe on how he solved every single one so far correctly. "But Sophie is a harder puzzle to solve, we never talked much in any of our classes."

"I'm done," said Sophie. "And it seems that I owe you some help for solving the crossword." She turned to Lok and Dennis with disbelief and motioned them to leave the academy grounds. "So Lok, we're going to your house, correct? You lead the way, I need to have a talk with your friend."

"Sure, Sophie I'll go ahead!" said Lok. "Just try to keep up." He walked quickly towards the busy streets, staying a few yards ahead of the two. Sophie adjusted her pace to Dennis' until they were walking side by side.

"So Dennis, assuming that it is your name," said Sophie. "Tell me everything you know now, and I'll tell you everything I can about Casterwill."

"I'm not clear, but there was a seeker named Casterwill who battled a fearsome creature along with 7 other magic users in Egypt," began Dennis quickly. "He told me that thing was a creature of creation and it was half Titan and half duel monster, but Casterwill sealed it away, he ended up dying after he finish." He finished it off with a deep breath. He was about to say more but was stopped when Sophie held up her hand, making him shut.

"Wait now, Titans I know, but what are these duel monsters? And you mean 7 other seekers right?" inquired Sophie._' Geez_ 'Dennis thought _'She's giving more questions than answers_.'

"Um.. I'm pretty sure they were millennium items users. They were artifacts known to control shadow realm monsters. And duel monsters are today's shadow realm monsters since ancient Egyptians used tablets with them sealed inside," explained Dennis. He took Lumina Lightsworn Summoner from his deck and show it to her.

"So you're saying that there's a monster inside this piece of paper?" questioned Sophie. She gave the card back to Dennis and took out an amulet, a dark blue purple pendant shaped like a isosceles triangle, but the unequal side was curved with horns with a dark rock in the middle. " This amulet holds a titan, do you have one of these?" Sophie held it in front of his face.

"Um... There's no monster inside it. At least, I don't think so... Oh yeah! I have some amulets,"said Dennis. As he got them out of under his shirt, he smelled the fresh scent of bread, something that he could never buy. "Here." One pendant was white with black lines, three spikes and one red gem in the center. The other one was a grey circle with a white gem embedded into it.

"Oh my, where did you get these?" asked Sophie. "These Titans I don't recognize, we'll look them up in the Cypherdex later." She was very amazed at these amulets.

"I got them from Casterwill when I was chosen to protect the millennium puzzle. However I didn't use them, only the deck I received from him to fight off Ladina, one of the eight Titan pieces of the Bicreal half," said Dennis. "She knocked out Casterwill with this cold blue beam... I think it was called Augerfrost." He shivered remembering the woman using the spell.

"Augerfrost? That's a seeker's power, how did she..." wondered Sophie. As far as Dennis could see, there were green lightning within her eyes. "Are you going to keep going or not?" she snapped.

"I-I lost miserably, they have the soul of Bicreal... and now 7 other people in different times are in danger and I have to look for them. But I don't know how," Dennis sadly said. He sighed and looked down. "And that all happened yesterday and that's it."

"7 other people like you? I'm starting to believe it, I'm beginning to remember a reading where the first seeker battled a creature before time with 7 non seekers. Plus, I feel like you're telling the truth." said Sophie. "As far as I know, Casterwill is the one responsible for bringing Titans to earth and he is my ancestor, I also assume he is yours too right?"

"Yeah, so are we related or something?" said Dennis. "And what if these others lose their pieces before I can get to them?" He was still stressed from all the pressure of the Octreal and the 7 others, with one piece closer to the end of the world, it's too much. He had to regain the soul of the monster.

"Dennis, don't worry Casterwill will choose the right protectors for these pieces, he chose you." assured Sophie. "But I wonder if other people got them yee-" she stopped when she bumped into Lok, who stared into a nearby alley.

"Lok! What is with you? Please don't tell me you actually live here," yelled Sophie. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. She was about to yell more when two lights, one purple and the other green began to glow, just like the golden light that enveloped Dennis.

"GUYS, LISTEN TO ME! Hold your hands out too the light, before it's too late!" cried the protector.

The two listened and nodded slowly, both sticking their right hands out.

"Um... Dennis? Is there suppose to be a round bumpy thing within this green light?"asked Lok. While Sophie felt another item.

"Well Lok! We probably have different things because Im touching this necklace that feels like an eye," said Sophie. The light felt their touch and began to become brighter until it blinded all three of them.

_'Awww.. Again? Can't I skip this, it'd be better if I was conscious to protect them from the Octreal'_ thought Dennis.

When the purple and green light subsided, they were in 2 halves of a room, one was library filled to the brim with books while the other was a series of traps guarding a treasure chest.

"Um am I hallucinating?" wondered Lok. "This place wasn't the alley we were looking at." He held up a round big cookie shaped pendant that had 4 gems placed in the center, red, yellow, green and blue. "And what's this?"

"Lok, that shape, it looks really familiar, but where have I seen it before?" said Sophie curiously. She walked into the book side of the room and picked up one that had it's spine labeled "Casterwill" and began to read. "Hmmm... This is odd, this book contains many pages, yet only 3 are filled and I already know this information!" She turned to face Dennis.

"What is this place, where have you taken us?" demanded Sophie. "Like I said earlier, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Now explain where this place is." Her eyes were glowing green and her necklace was glowing also. She held up her hands and aimed them at Dennis.

"Wait... Sophie, were you wearing that necklace before we got here? "asked Dennis. He was sure it was one of the pieces, but he had to know. "And I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what this place is. The last time I touched the light, it took me into my soul, but this place looks different."

"What necklace? I wasn't wearing a necklace this morning Dennis," replied Sophie. She raised her hand to her neck and felt it. "It was the same thing I felt in the light! How did it get on me? I don't even remember putting it on. This place... it has a magical feeling about it."

"I'll say. Look at those advance traps guarding the treasure!" said Lok. He was clearly excited about this. He sniffed the air around him. "Yep definitely the smell of adventure."

"Thou are correct," said a female voice. 'Oh no... Is that Ladina?' worried Dennis. The trio turned around to face a woman, that was thankfully not the evil piece of Bicreal. "Sophie, this is thy Area of Mind, while for Lok's side is his Room of Will, thy most greatest qualities and the reason why thou are here." She wore a beige robe with a hood that had gold at the opening. Her outfit seemed to be missing something, probably an accessory.

"Who are you?" snapped Sophie. She was annoyed with all the hocus pocus. "Tell me or I will unleash a power so incredible it'll make this teleportation spell look like nothing." threatened the Casterwill.

"My name is Isis. I was one of the 7 sorcerers that were at the battlefield of Bicreal. I have taken thou here since, you two are the next guardians," explained the Egyptian spirit calmly. "Sophie Casterwill, thou has been chosen to guard the Mind of Bicreal that is sealed inside the Millennium Necklace due to thy perfect intelligence, and thou possess a great power within thyself." She then turned to Lok, "Lok Lambert, thou has been chosen to guard the Will of Bicreal because of your strong determination. Do you two accept?"

"Let me get this straight," Sophie said. "You abduct us, and then you ask us to protect jewelry? A big pendant and a necklace? You should get a bodyguard rather than us."

"Sophie, Take a risk for once and not go by the book. I accept the request," said Lok. The pendant in his hand glowed green and he was bathed in a green light. "This has an adventurous feeling to it."

"The puzzle has bonded with the boy," said Isis. "Sophie, do thou accept it or not?"

Dennis looked at Sophie and nodded yes to her. She sighed and said, "Alright, I accept your request too." Then the necklace glowed purple and began to surround every part of her and then it subsided.

Dennis stepped up to the spirit and asked," Excuse me? Isis right? I'm the protector of the Millennium Puzzle, or at least I was, and I was wondering if you knew about the unsealed 8 Bicreal pieces."

"Ah, I see Casterwill has chosen you to guard the Soul of the creature. The soul can easily be regained if you defeat your opponent in a rematch. I know all about them, you see the Millennium Necklace has the ability to see into the future and I've been aware of their existence for a while"

"The unsealed 8? Who are they?" asked Lok.

"They're just unsealed parts of a great monster out to get the pieces we're protecting," mutters Dennis. "And so far, I only met two."

"Wait, earlier you said that this necklace can see into the future right?" asked Sophie. She placed her hand around it and closed her eyes, it began shining a purple light. "I see how it is."

"What did thou see?" inquired Isis. "For me, the necklace has begun using more power to use, so I've been using it less."

"I'll explain it later, it said the timing wasn't right yet. We have 5 minutes before they arrive. Dennis and Lok, I need to speak to you, Isis just rest and reserve your strength." Isis just nodded and she faded, her essence returning into one of the books.

"Dennis, you said that you met two, but you only talked about Ladina, who was the second?" questioned Sophie. She seemed to be taking this calmly, as if this was just a chess game.

"His name was Jason, I think he was their leader, at least that's what Casterwill said," said Dennis. "He looked around our age, but his power was immense, he entered my soul without me knowing." With all those people in his Soul Realm so far, he felt very violated.

"Jason... Could he be from the Greek mythology, that Jason?" wondered Sophie. She was pacing back and forth across both rooms.

"Hey, Sophie," Lok said. "That necklace, could it see the others?" Loks eyes were brimming with adventure, he wanted to find the others, unite the pieces and battle the fearsome creature.

"Don't you think I've already tried that Lok?" questioned Sophie. "This necklaces only tells the future once the choice has been made, the future isn't set in stone. It can be changed at any time."

"Well does this still mean that you're going to help me study?" asked Lok. It seemed that even with the fate of the world at stake, and he worries about his exams. Sophie ignored his question.

"And Dennis, how come we didn't recieve any decks or amulets like you did?" wondered Sophie. "Weren't we suppose to get them to help defend the pieces?"

"That, I can answer," came Isis's voice. Her spirit materialized out of the book labeled "Egyptian Afterlife" and walked towards Sophie. "Thy necklace contains the duel monster aspect of Bicreal's knowledge, with its titan counterpart out to get it, thou should be using titans to defend thyself. However, I sense a strong bond between the two of you, there is no need to replace it."

"Well, what about me?" said Lok. "I never had any decks or Titans." He searched himself for any amulets as an example.

"Lok, thy piece is also a duel monsters counterpart of Bicreal, its undying will to keep fighting. With that, there is also another titan aspect of it after you, but my necklace sensed that thou will receive a Titan in the near future, so please be patient."

"Sophie, when you said they're coming in five minutes, who were you talking about?" Dennis asked nervously. He was fidgeting around searching the room for any possible entrances for enemies.

"Dennis, stop worrying around, the good guys always win! We can take them!" smiled Lok. He was examining a trap protecting treasure chest, when suddenly coal black flames started to envelope the gold into nothing. In panic, he tumbled back and fell behind Sophie. "W-what's going on!?" he cried.

"Perhaps we can show you," came two voices in unison, originating from the flames. Two mists, a pink and navy blue came out of the fire and danced around the room, stopping in front of the books in the Area of Mind.

When the mist began to solidify, two humans stood there, wearing colors that matched their mist. A girl around the age of 10 stood next to a man in his early 40's. She had a pink frilly umbrella in her hands, and to match, her light pink beanie was pale compared to the natural color of her hair, which was styled in a adorable fashion, where some stood out on either side of her face and the rest was behind her head. She was dressed for bed, with a pink pajama shirt and pink and red leggings that went well with her bunny slippers. Her partner seemed to have taken a more serious approach, his light blue hair was under a darker navy blue captains hat, he wore an even darker blue 3 piece suit that seemed to make people of navy glare in envy of his apparel. Their only similarity were their eyes, which were completely coal black, like the flames.

The girl giggles at Lok and waves at him in an alluring way, "Hey there cutie, I'm Rosena, can you please hand me the Will of Bicreal? I'll go on a date with you!" She smiled playfully at him, "If you live that is..."

Lok made a small attempt to hand Rosena the artifact containing the Will, but was stopped by a smack from Sophie, who was clearly frustrated with this, girl telling him what to do. "Lok!" She yelled. "Don't even think of handing your piece to this... Witch!" She went into a martial arts form facing them. "Bring it!"

Rosena's companion chuckled at her small attempt of resistance. "You... You are a Casterwill girl. It'll be a pleasure to crush you. Alegna always enjoys crushing his enemies." He pulled an amulet from his suit pocket and held it in the air. "Take them into the shadows, Nighlurker!" The area began to glow with a dark blue light as a floating mummy with no lower body and fanged mouth for a stomach with a green substance was floating before them. He pointed his hands at the area between Sophie and Lok, "_Cosmos Separate_!" A star wall appeared between Sophie and Lok, separating the two, leaving them with their opponents.

_'Grhhh Why can't I do anything right when trouble arrives... _'Dennis thought as he was pounding the wall to get to Sophie. Glaring at Rosena, he realized it was two against one, he and Lok can take her.

"So what's your power? Are you going to summon Titans or...?" he asked. He had learned that his duel disk materializes anywhere but the physical world, but if she were to have control over those monster like creatures... They were in deep trouble.

She smiles back at him, with a playful look on her face. "I take it you played with Ladina... And she was snuggling with him earlier... "She pouts, thinking about earlier. "She was so lucky to be saved by Jason before that seeker could do anything to her... And was punished for that. But I won't do the same!" She holds out her arm and pink rose petals materialized out of the air around them and began to envelope Rosena, when they finally dispersed she stands there with a crimson pink duel disk, decorated with rose petals and plant vines drawn on it. She giggles. "And I'll be dueling Lok for that Will of his now." She gestures at Dennis, "Now if you move a tiny bit away from us..."

Dennis raises his eyebrow, "But... You should have powers over Titans, Isis said that you're supposed to be the titans part of Bicreal though."

Rosena sighs at his logic. And pulls out her amulet, which most likely houses a titan. "If you think about it... Isn't several thousand years enough time to learn how to play a new game?" She proceeds by approaching Lok.

Lok looks at this sudden female with a duel monsters contraption on her arm in panic. "Uh.. Dennis... I'm good with puzzles and things like that... But games like these... I can't handle them." He smiles back weakly at Rosena and backs away slowly.

Dennis sighs at his modesty towards Duel Monsters and steps toward his will be opponent. "Alright, I will take you on then, and I suppose the bet rule with Ladina also applies for this duel?"' This.. This is a chance to redeem myself 'he thought.

She sighs at his attempt. "You think I'm that weak? I'm way stronger than Ladina." She giggles maniacally. "My deck alone will leave you entangled in defeat." She smiles mockingly. "But I'll accept that."

Dennis looks around him and takes a deep breath.' Appear... Appear... Appear..' He thought. In response, his chest glowed with an angelic white light, bathing their half of room with the purity. As it lowered, Dennis stood facing Rosena with his own pure white duel disk, lined with gold edges and white wings at both ends.

Rosena looks at him, slightly amused. "She didn't say you could do that outside of your soul..." Looking around, she realized where they were." Of course! We're not in the real world either!" She laughed at her mistake and faced Dennis. "Shall we get started?"

He nods back at her.

"DUEL!"

-ON THE OTHER SIDE-

"_Break Spell! Break Spell_!" Sophie cried again and again at the wall. _'Not even my Casterwill Powers could break this barrier...'_ she thought. She looks at her enemy. "Just who... Who are you?"

He stood back at her with a soldier's gaze. "I am Alegna, one half of Bicreal's knowledge. My intellect is beyond any of you humans, and thus I know what can bring you to your knees." His piercing dark eyes seemed to burn through her. He held out his hand at Sophie. "Spare me the trouble and hand over my other half." Gesturing at Nighlurker, he said, "Or I'll ask him to get it for me." In response, the egyptian like Titan growled at the Casterwill and moved towards her.

Her confidence wavered a bit, but she regained her composure and reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace, the same one she showed Dennis earlier, and tied it around her neck. "You think you're the only one that can use Titans?" Pushing her hand into the air she cried, "Fight by my side, Sabriel!" Before her, the area glowed a warm pale pink light, and when it subsided, a female swords woman with a metal rams helmet that covered her eyes, and covered some of her pink flowing hair. Her body armor covered most of her body, showing some of her pale skin. Sabriel's golden saber gave off a golden glow.

Sophie's eye glowed with the same glow light Sabriel. "You think you can look down on a Casterwill? Think again!" Pointing both arms at Alegna, "Ray Pulse!" Her hands flashed orange as the same color beam projected its way towards her opponent, who side stepped and picked up one of the books to skim through as it harmlessly passed him.

"How...how.. did you dodge that?!" said the bewildered Sophie. Alegna just tsked and threw the book onto the floor.

"With that amount of knowledge, you will never even defeat me.." he said. "Nighlurker, return to your amulet." He lifted the pendant into the air as the Titan, obviously disappointed not being able to do anything, returned to where he came from. "You have three days, by then I'll be back to challenge you to a Titans Battle. If you are to fail to even slightly amuse me... Angela will be mine." Snapping his fingers, he evaporated into a blue mist, which dispersed and disappeared.

Sophie, who was upset that her opponent was looking down on her, began pacing around the room, oblivious to the other side of the room that holds Lok, Dennis and that Rosena and began formulating a way to use the Casterwill abilities to aid her in her upcoming battle.

_'But... Will I be able to do it...?'_ She worried. Glancing at the other side of the room, with the wall still up, she saw that a duel commenced between Rosena and Dennis "Dennis, be careful... If their abilities are stronger than a Casterwill's power... Who know what they're capable of..."

**_In the next chapter we shall see the face off between Rosena, one half of the Will of Bicreal, and Dennis, the protector of Bicreal's soul, will his determination to win, be able to defeat her and redeem himself? Or will Rosena leave Dennis in vines of hopeless despair, with the Octreal being one step closer to joining back together? Only the next chapter will tell!_**


End file.
